leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhin/Trivia
Trivia ;Development * is the first champion released in 2016. * He was designed by August Browning. ** His first designer was Jordan Anton, but his initial concepts for were later used for the creation of . * was created as a need from Riot to have a Marksman champion released at the beginning of 2016. * was in development for seven months, which was an unusually fast development time compared to the standard champion development time of a year. * In the source code on , , and pages, references were made to "Jhin" and "Deadeye". ** The name has been used by a Rioter"Jhin" confirmed?, albeit spelt wrongAcknowledges he spelt it wrong. * His developmental title was "The Artisan Killer". ** His initial name was "Jin", but it was deemed to similar to another of August Brownings champions, . Because of this his name was slightly altered. Jhin Q&A 1 * His Passive, , used to do tons more damage during the development period. One of the examples was where his forth passive shot was able to one-shot a with full health, which was one of the reasons why it was reworked. * His Q, , used to have been able to be casted again after hitting an enemy champion from the enemy champions location. This idea was deemed too complicated for use. * His W, , used to reveal marked champions for a few seconds, even within the fog of war. ** His W's description during development also allude that at one point he may have had a cane. ** One of this abilities iteration resembled , but had a much larger range (2500 range). * name is a slight change on the Arabic word Jinn, which primary meaning is "Demon", or something that is not human. Similar words in arabic linked to name Majnūn ("Possessed", or generally "Insane"), Jannah ("Garden"), both of these link into theme of him being mentally unstable and seeing flowers, trees and other forms foliage when committing his acts of violence. * He is voiced by . Jhin Q&A 2 ;Lore * His Artistic name, Khada Jhin, means "Golden Excellence" in Ionian. Jhin Q&A 3 * mechanical shoulder is a hextech-mass accelerator which he combines with his to form a for his ultimate.Jhin's ShoulderJhin's Shoulder * He is obsessed with the number 4', which has significant meaning to him. ** His obsession with the number 4 may stem from his title of virtuoso. Most modern songs are written with a 4/4 time signature, meaning each bar is separated into 4 distinct beats. As he counts every time he auto attacks, it may be considered to be him 'conducting' the game. ** "IIII", an uncommon alternative writing for the Roman numeral "IV" is seen etched on his gun, possibly tally marks. ** He does four kills in each nation, each time he has a contract there. ** His promotional teasers had four champions being made "perfect". ** During his taunting animation, his gun shoots four projectiles. ** Even if it was his given name at birth it, interestingly enough, also has four letters in it. ** All of his abilities have something regarding the number four. *** His Passive, , activates after four basic attacks. *** His Q, , can bounce at four enemy targets. *** With his W, , a target is marked for four seconds after the ability hits them. *** His E, , reveals all units in the area for four seconds. *** With his R, , can fire up to four shots from his cannon. ** In Asian languages, the number 4 (四) is strongly related to prefixes and suffixes of ''"Death" (死) due to similar pronunciation when spoken (Chinse: si; Japanese: shi). ** His login theme is also built around four notes motifes. ** is four years older than . Jhin Q&A 4 * The teaser, "Mind of the Virtuoso" shows from point of view several of his assasinations, showcasing the artistry of his kills as how he would see them. * Some of his many psychotic fantasies are: the desire for beautiful and perfect deaths, being a gun slinger, shooting someone with his guns, being a sniper, and being an eclectic psychopath who constantly tries to count to four. * He has blue eyes (though his splash art and trailer depict him having redish brown eyes), as indicated by his laughing animation where he takes off his mask for a short moment. ** It is not clear whether or not he lost his right eye. * Jhin crafts his bullets himself. Fueld by magic instead of a chemical reaction, he also influenced the designs of his weaponry (although he did not make the gun himself). Jhin Q&A 5 * Jhin's favourite food are dumplings. Jhin Q&A 6 ;General * His dance animation is most probably derived from the Caucasian dance called "Lezginka". ** Although very similar, his dance is not exactly identical to a Brazilian famous dance called "Passinho do Romano", which is also a meme. An example of this dance can be viewed here. * Jhin is the first champion to have killing animations outside of skins. ** The in-game rose animation is only one of many effects Jhin uses for his actual, despite the rose being the only one used for the game. Jhin Q&A 7 ;Quotes * Jhin's quote, "I live for the applause, you will die for it.", is a direct reference to Lady Gaga's "Applause". * The quote "It is by my will alone I set my mind in motion." ''is a direct reference to the 1984 David Lynch's movie ''"Dune". * Jhin's taunt towards , "You have too many lines.", ''is a reference on how Tahm Kench has the most quotes in the game. * His quote upon purchasing , ''"I love to perform, but I hate crowds.", makes a direct nod towards the spell-blocking effects of the item, and the potentiality of blocking crowd control effects. * His movement quote "Happiness... is a warm gun." is a reference to The Beatles song of the same name. * In the italian version of the game, his quote when selected is "Cadranno come, d'Autunno, dagli alberi, le foglie.", which translates to "They'll fall like Autumn's leaves from the trees", a verse from the italian poem "Soldati", "Soldiers", by Ungaretti. * His attacking quote "Sing for me!" is a direct reference to the Phantom of the Opera. *His quote "They're puppets. I pull their strings, and then they dance." is similar to "Pull the strings. Watch them dance." *''"Behind every mask... is another mask."'' could be a reference to Marty Rubin's quote "Behind every mask there is a face, and behind that a story." **It could also reference a quote by the fictional character, Kakashi Hatake, from the anime and manga Naruto, "Behind this mask... is another mask!" * His quote upon killing an enemy Teemo with Curtain Call as High Noon Jhin, "I like the way you die, boy.", is a reference to Django Unchained. ;Skins ; * His appearance and personality was most likely inspired by Erik from the book/musical "The Phantom of the Opera". ** This is also reinforced by his theatrical theme, as well as his splash art, depicting Jhin in front of a broken mirror. * His mask also bears striking resemblance to mask from the TV series " ". * His appearance is also similar to from the movie " ". * may be inspired by Sander Cohen from " ". Both are artists, both are considered insane by peers or the general public, and both make art out of death. Cohen's masterpiece revolved around the number four as well, consisting of four (deceased) people holding photographs. * mask also has a very close resemblance to face, a cynical character from " ". ; * This skin was initial concept idea, but was later reworked into his release skin. * During his recall, you can see wanted posters which resemble , and . * His rifle resembles like an '''EE3 Blaster Rifle, the primary weapon of Boba Fett from the star wars franchise. * He shares this theme with and . Relations * has some resentment towards and Master Kusho, Shen's father, for initially trapping him in prison. He openly wants to kill Shen as an exception for not being able to kill his father. ** He resents for wanting to kill him and being the one who killed Kusho, instead of him. * He also has some interest in killing , being a very famous artist from Ionia who is taking the spotlight from his "artistic" work. * He has a passing interest in killing . The Wuju school, dwarfed the success of Jhin's father's martial art school. Jhin Q&A 8 Media Themes= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes League of Legends Music- Mind of the Virtuoso| |-| Cinematics= Zed Dead Eye Teaser| Sona Dead Eye Teaser| Garen Dead Eye Teaser| Vi Dead Eye Teaser| |-| Art Spotlight= |-| Champion Spotlight= Category:Jhin Category:Champion Skins and Trivia